Little Moments
by Dr.Approved
Summary: When a baby is born surprisingly little moments turn to big ones. Rated T for lanuage Pairing: Morgan/Reader(main) Dabble series
1. Perfect little Moment

_**Little Moments**_

_*I wanted to name rea-chan and Morgan's child after Morgan's dad but, he was never named so, pretend its' his dad's name._

* * *

Derek's lips were in a wobbly smile as he held the little bundle in his arms to his chest. He could feel the tears threatening to fall as he looked at the little boy wrapped up in a light blue blanket.

Your head rested gently on the hospital pillow that was behind your head. You let a laugh out at the touching scene causing Derek to look up at you with a wide smile as he bent down to your height settling the infant in your arms.

"I got a name," He murmurs softly, his gaze was lingering on the baby still before they went to you.

"Is that so?," You asked.

Derek had asked to name the child when he/she(before you guys knew if it was a boy) was found after a pregnancy test and doctor had confirmed it

You received a nod before he looked over the currently sleeping baby. He let a smirk come on his face as he nodded to himself making you wonder what he was thinking. Did he not already have a name picked out?

"Jayden*"

You looked up hearing the name, you had almost fell asleep in the quiet room staring at your infant's calm expression as he slept.

"Jayden?," You asked wanting to confirm the name and that you had heard not wanting to get the name wrong because you just wanted to sleep and not listen.

"Yea," The FBI agent confirmed as his gaze softened looking at you," Go ahead and go to sleep. You need it, I'll do the signing and stuff". He muttered almost smirking as you fell asleep right when he said go ahead.

Smiling he ran a hand though your (h/l) (h/c) hair before placing a kiss on your forehead standing as he made his way out the room to do what he had said what he was going to do.

Your lightly tanned (s/c) arm moving Jayden, you had to ask Derek about the name, closer to you letting his small head rest under your chin as you turned to your side placing your arm under Jayden's head as a smile graced your lips.

_**What a perfect little moment~**_


	2. Quiet Little moment

_**Little Moments**_

_**First Week**_

* * *

Jayden's first week wasn't the worst but, not the best. Derek got time off to help (f/n) with the baby and of course she got off from her job. Even though both parents were there it didn't help anything.

Jayden's first night home was nice after Derek signed the papers and got everything ready meaning the doctors checked (f/n) over again and the baby to make sure they were fine. Getting (f/n) in the car easy just having to set the seat to a comfortable position before having to put Jayden in, buckle him in tight though not enough to hurt him or bring discomfort, buckle the in the car-seat right and check it, before he got his own self in.

The car ride was quiet with both (f/n) and Jayden sleep from their experience.

Though upon the next day, before the sun even came up Jayden decided he was hungry and had let out a scream causing (f/n) to jump out of bed, half sleep, running to Jayden's room with Derek not to far behind her.

(f/n) had let out a irritated sigh out as the tension from the scream. Rolling her shoulders she walked over to the infant to feed him.

Derek had just placed a hand on his face running it down watching the scene with little interest before he went back to bed leaving.

That's basically how your first week went…Screaming, happily left the infant in his own room during that time_(he cried when he was in the room by himself)_, diaper changing, baths, nursing, and just holding him to hold him for he wouldn't scream, _Mostly at night_.

To say, both (f/n) and Derek were happy they didn't have to go to work because they would both be sleepy and grumpy, much like Jayden.

Currently, (f/n) was Jayden in her arms as she burped him. Her (e/c) eyes were showing the dark rings starting to form as she hummed.

Jayden, with a clean diaper and dull belly, was lookinh sleepy feeling his mom's hand rub his small back, as his head rested on her arm she had him leaning on.

His currently stone gray eyes closing as (f/n) hummed a random, yet comforting lullaby. His head, still resting on her arm stretched a little before he happily let the dark insides of his eyes and (f/n)'s soft humming take him.

Derek, leaning on the door entrance to the room smiled as he walked in watching the scene before him with a light heart.

_**Shh, The baby's sleep. Let's have a Quiet moment…**_


End file.
